percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 24
Chapter 24 Theresa "If kissing was this awesome. I would've done it a long time ago." Christopher smirked as he bent down to kiss her again. Theresa had promised him a kiss if he came back alive and another if his team won. Both happened, so it had turned into a hot makeout session on Theresa's bed. Theresa smiled at him. "I'm annoyed that you got hurt so much, but I'm glad you're still alive." "Yeah I'm glad too." Christopher smirked. "Hey Christopher?" "Yeah?" "How old are you?" Theresa asked. She couldn't believe she had gone this long without even knowing how old he was. Christopher paused for a moment. "18. I'm turning 19 this year." "You're three years older than me?" Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that?" "No. I just expected you to be like a year older than me. It's fine though." Theresa leaned upwards to kiss him. "So, I'm your girlfriend huh?" Christopher looked away, blushing. "Well, I don't just kiss girls for the heck of it.": "Does that mean, you love me?" Theresa teased. Christopher bit his lip. "Yes." "Okay." She kissed him. "I love you too." "That's good. It would be sad if you didn't-" Christopher returned her kiss. Theresa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Christopher caressed her face as they did that. She lost herself in him, his lips and his touch. Her fingers laced into his shirt collar and pulled him closer. Theresa's fingere gripped the hem of Christopher's shirt, slowly lifting it up and over his head. She ran her hands along his bare back, her lips still on his Christopher's lips and tongue felt so pleasant on her's. Theresa felt Christopher lift her shirt up, to a mere half inch below her breasts. He kissed her belly, making Theresa giggle. "You can kiss a little higher", Theresa whispered into his ear. They both blushed as Theresa lifted her shirt up and over her head, dropping it on the floor, leaving her breasts bare. "You're not "Because I trust you." Theresa smiled. "Listen. I'm- not ready to do 'anything' yet. Someday maybe but not today." Theresa pulled on his wrists, making him come closer to her. "But I still love you okay? Now let's just go to sleep okay?" Christopher sighed. "Alright then. Do you want me to switch off the lights, or do you just want to sleep the lights on and I'll turn it off once you go to sleep?" Theresa gulped. "Switch off the light." "Do you want to follow me there or do you want to stay here?" Christopher asking, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I'll- I'll stay here." Theresa smiled at him when he looked at her with concerned eyes. "I'll be fine. I think I can handle being alone for 4 seconds." "Okay then." Christopher peeled himself off the bed and headed towards the light switch. He looked back at Theresa once before switching off the lights. Theresa yelped as she was surrounded by darkness again. She tucked her herself into a small ball and closed her eyes. No- "Tess." Christopher's voice came from the darkness and covered her like caressing touch. She turned to his outline in the darkness. He stood there completely comfortable in the darkness. His soul- she could see his soul even in the darkness, two black wings curled behind his back. But somehow in darkness, she could see that they weren't completely black. In the darkness, she could see that under the initial black, there was traces of dark blue. The moonlight shone through the window, right on his face. Somehow in the moonlight, he looked more beautiful. His features more defined; long lashes, big and round eyes, round face shape but a sharp chin. Theresa wanted to imprint that image of him in her mind so that she could paint it later. Christopher stepped forward, stepping out of the moonlight and she felt him wrap his arms around her. "I'm here." "I know you are." Theresa laced her fingers through his. "I love you." "Me too." Christopher replied. Theresa giggled. "Someday I'll make you say those three words." "Someday but now, just go to sleep. I'll keep you safe." "I know you will." Theresa reached out and found his cheek. "If you can't say 'I love you' to me, can you at least give me a goodnight kiss?" "Yeah. Theresa couldn't see him but somehow Christopher's lips found hers. They pulled away and she heard herself sigh. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." Christopher kissed her on the forehead. Theresa smiled as she closed her eyes and left the land of the living for the land of dreams. ---- 'Christopher ' He untangled himself from her sleeping body. He could not believe that she was three years younger than him. She was so tall and mature- Then again, he didn't really look like he was 19 either. Christopher pushed her hair behind her ear. God, she was so cute when she slept. He wouldn't mind if this was the face he had to wake up to everyday. She stirred and rolled onto her back, still asleep. He poked her on the cheek and she groggily smacked his finger aside and rolled back to her side. He chuckled to himself but he should probably stop disturbing her. Christopher climbed out of bed, grabbed his jacket and sword. He still had one more mystery to solve. He soundlessly climbed down the staircase and out the door. Sneaking out; probably one of his greatest skills. Minus being annoying and being able to guess the time. It was about midnight by the way. He didn't really care about the harpies either. He didn't care if he would be eaten; he needed to know what was going on with this sword; and he could probably cut a few of them up if they came close to him. Christopher finally reached the sword arena and withdrew the sword out of the sheath. Same silver blade, nothing different about it. "Alright do your thing." He told the sword. Nothing. "How does thing even work?" Christopher shook the sword. He thrust the sword out. "Shazam!" Zero. "Go Glaive!" Zip. "Extend Sword!" Zlich. "Go Sword Go!" Nada. Christopher frowned at the thing. "By the power of Grayskull, I have-" "That won't work." A voice chuckled. Christopher turned to face that the voice belonged to; it belonged to a familiar face. "Yeah Lucian? How about you tell me how it works." Christopher frowned at him. The white haired boy smiled at him. "Imagine the sword how you want it to look." Christopher looked at him skeptically. How did he know how the sword worked? Regardless, there was no harm in trying. Christopher closed his eyes and envisioned the Glaive. The crescent moon shaped blade, the shaft that was probably as long as him. How it looked like he was wielding solidified moonlight when he fought. He felt the blade extend in his hands though the weight of it stayed the same. Christopher opened his eyes and looked down at the Glaive fully formed. The entire thing was made of silver, shaft and blade. The blade was engraved with the word "Aytier" just like the sword form except now there was another word engraved on it; right below Aytier. "Arbiter." Christopher read it out loud. Both his hands grabbed the shaft of the Glaive and he tested the weapon out, spinning it in his hands. "I expected it to be heavier." Christopher said out loud. "The weight stays the same no matter what shape it takes." Lucian informed. "Can I only go between two forms?" "No, but you're better of with just using the Glaive. No need to handicap yourself." Lucian replied. "The only reason it stayed in sword form was because it was in dormant state. It's able to turn into the Glaive because you're holding it now and that's when you and it are the most powerful. Any other form is puts you two at a disadvantage." Christopher swung the Glaive and retracted back. This- this was so much different than the sword. Every movement felt natural, swing with the weapon was like an extension of own arm. Using this Glaive wasn't awkward or cumbersome, though he had never used a weapon like this before. Christopher stopped spinning the polearm, setting it down. He turned to his sword instructor. "How do you know this, about me? Who are you really Lucian?" Lucian shook his head. "There's no way I can tell you that. I just can't." Lucian grabbed the blade from him. In his hands, the Glaive shrunk, becoming a sort of small stick that Christopher couldn't fit in his pocket but could hang from his waist. "Here, this is as small as it can get. Keep it like this when you're going out in the mortal world." Christopher grabbed Arbiter. "Lucian, I don't get it. What's going on?" Lucian shook his head again. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I just can't. I swore on Styx-" Lucian covered his mouth, as if he had said too much. Christopher knew what an oath on Styx meant. It was the most serious oath you could ever make. Lucian grabbed both of Christopher's shoulders. "That fact that you're here and that you've unlocked Arbiter's true form- It's means that this is the last cycle. Thousands of years of fighting, it will all be over." Lucian surprised him by hugging Christopher tightly. "Arman- I've missed so. I've met you for all 7 of those cycles but this is first time in a thousand years that I've been able to hug you like this." Arman. Christopher froze at that name. It wasn't his real name but- it made him feel like he wasn't in control of his body. "Nouri?" Christopher lips and tongue spoke without his permission. Lucian jerked up at the name, pushing Christopher to arms length. "Yes." Lucian broke into tears. "Yes, it's me." He hugged Christopher again while Christopher himself stayed completely frozen. "Brother. Oh my brother. I missed you." It took Christopher a moment to realise that Lucian had said that in a language that wasn't english, yet Christopher under stood it completely. Lucian broke away from him. "I have to go, I've said too much." Lucian set his eyes on Christopher. "Christopher, I need you to run. I need you to get away from this place. He'll be here to get you. He'll realise that Arbiter's at full strength." "Who?" Christopher was starting to panic now. "Who Lucian?! Who's going to get me?" "Him." Lucian replied. "I can't say his name. Names have power." Lucian looked around, as if just the mention of him had brought upon calamity. "Heed my warning Christopher. Please, leave. Bring her with you." "Her?" Christopher's panic was now starting to turn to anger. "Who's her?" "I think you know." Lucian kissed his forehead. "I have to go. I love you my brother." Lucian turned and rippled out of existance. Now that Lucian was gone, Christopher's knees forgot how to hold his body up. He crumpled to the floor, face first. His body shook with an uncontrollable spasms. Arman. Albus. Asher. Alexander. Atian. Alder. These names! What were these names?! The pounded into his brain. It was like a hot iron being thrusted into his skull. Christopher remembered screaming, though he didn't hear himself scream. He clasped his head as if it was going to explode. He saw fire, blood, arrows flying through the sky. What are these things? What were they?! The sound of the harpies toggled him back. The harpies were coming for him; they had been attracted by his screaming. He had to move. Christopher struggled to his feet as if his legs had forgotten how to move themselves and his body forgot how to stand up. He struggled back to his room, half walking and half crawling. 'I love you my brother.' Lucian's words still clung in his mind. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 25|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 16:01, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)